1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter comprising at least one or more transformers having at least one primary side magnetically coupled to at least one secondary side, wherein the primary side is electrically isolated from the secondary side by an isolation barrier, wherein a first transformer comprises a first set of coils and a second set of coils and a second transformer comprises a third set of coils and a fourth set of coils where the first set of coils is connected in series to the third set of coils, wherein one of the secondary sides is configured to be connected to an external output unit.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known within signal or power transformer systems to use an isolation barrier in a magnetic (or inductive) coupling to electronically isolate the primary side from the secondary side for protecting the circuitry on the secondary side and eliminating common-mode noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,229 discloses an analog direct current to 1 MHz information channel, with high accuracy and 10K volt input-output isolation. The information channel has a voltage-to-current converter, which receives the analogue input signal and whose output is modulated by a square wave generator and provided to a center tap of the primary winding of a transformer. On the output side, the secondary winding of the transformer provides the signal to a precision rectifier which recovers the analogue input signal. This configuration does not disclose an isolation barrier between the input and the output on the secondary side, thereby making the circuitry susceptible to potentially damaging external impacts. This configuration does not comprise measuring means or regulating means capable of adjusting the power to the transformers according to the load resistance of the output side.